


"Damn auto-correct..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!America x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Damn auto-correct..."

You stand there in front of him and no longer able to hide. You have been ducking behind clothes racks and random shelves when you spot him walking around. You quietly ask the mannequin beside you why he must ruin this day you choose to relieve stress through window-shopping. There are not so many customers, but you can see some of them look at you suspiciously.

But now there is no point in hiding. It is a wrong move to hide behind the shelf at the corner where he knows very well you are likely to choose. And you know you should have not worn your favorite jacket – his, that, of course, he knows very well. His black bomber jacket you used to just get whenever he is not using it, and have never returned to him after your break up a week ago.

You stand there in front of him and you know he has been looking for you. You can see it in his face, the unspoken words, unsent messages he never has the chance to tell you after you cut any means of communication with him. You can see through his distress and relief that he has been going to your house and always find it empty, for he never knows you have been taking refuge in your best friend’s house.

He stands there in front of you with mouth slightly open, as if to say something, but he remains quiet and just looks at you. He moves as if to embrace you, but he quickly controls himself. “I still love you.” He says with longing. By the way he holds his breath, you can say he is nervous. “Damn auto-correct…”, he adds.

You try to control a chuckle. “Allen, you’re… saying that in front of me.” You can see a very slight blush on his face. He never tells you that. He never tells you he loves you. He just gets so upset every now and then when you spend time with your best friend and gives you the cold shoulder. And you just get tired of convincing him that there is nothing to be jealous about.

You never hear him say he loves you even after dating for a year and you telling him you love him quite often, especially whenever he is jealous. It is even your best friend who tells you that perhaps Allen is just too shy, that you shall give him time to be more comfortable, and that he will say it someday. But you cannot tolerate the tantrums of the giant handsome hunk with dyed red hair. And now he stands there in front of you with his anxious confession for everyone else to see.

“Fuck it. I love you, Y/N.” He manages to say to you with a straight face, though seconds after, you can see his ears reddening.

You cannot help but smile. You feel your cheeks get warm as you feel his words sink in, and the smiles and whispers of your audience reach your senses. You grab his hand to lead outside and ask him. “How did you know?”

He clasps his hand to yours as he seems to think. “That I love you?” He looks confused.

You feel your cheeks burn. You have always wanted to hear those words in his voice, and now that you do, you suddenly feel like you cannot take it. You want to squeal, to slap his muscles out of excitement, and you do – to his surprise. There is no way of hiding it, your embarrassment and ecstasy, so you just embrace him tightly, as if you have not ended your relationship with him a week ago. You know he is not much the showy type, and you think your reason of breaking up with him is pathetic. But it does not matter now, for he gently encloses you in his arms.

“I talked to Oliver.” He gently says.

“Oh. So, are you already buddies with my best friend?” You ask as you look at his eyes and silently wish for a positive answer.

“Let’s go get your stuff.” Allen replies in monotone. He probably notices your secret scowl. “The pink shit says he’ll wait for us with his awful tea and cupcakes.”

Perhaps they will also soon be friends, you think to yourself as you and your boyfriend go your way to Oliver’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
